


Miracles

by georgiesmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Johnlock - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John contemplates his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles

John looked down lovingly at the sleeping infant cradled in his arms. He’d always wanted to have a child, to be married with a home filled with laughter and love. After the war, after the fall, it seemed like an utter impossibility. Yet here he was, curled up on the couch holding his son with Sherlock nestled against him, head resting on his shoulder snoring lightly. John placed a soft kiss onto his husbands’ unruly mess of black curls. John Watson wasn’t a religious man by any means, but he did believe in miracles because he believed in Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
